Harry Potter and the Magic of Souls
by Redemerald6
Summary: Two lonely children met at a young age. One went missing, leaving the other alone. But, the first soon returns to offer the other what they'd longed for ever since they were both little. A family who loves them.
1. Preview

Harry Potter and the Magic of Souls

Prolauge

I don't own Harry Potter or Undertale. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Toby Fox respectively.

This is preview Chapter. If you would like more of the story please leave a review.

* * *

One hot summer day, in a small English neighborhood, among the painfully boring homes, lawns, and gardens a young boy no older than eight sits in the back garden struggling to pull up a weed. This child was none other than Hadrian James Potter, Harry for short. At the moment he was being forced to weed the back garden. Not that he minded, grant you. It got him out of the house and gave him time to recall his only friend. Their name had been Frisk and they were like him. Their parents had been mean to them. Had hurt them a lot. One day, Frisk vanished. It had broken Harry's heart, but he had hoped they'd one day return him. That hope however...was fading.

Harry sighs, tugging on the weed again, sure that this time it would come loose. He pulled with all his might the stem cutting into his little hands. Suddenly, a second pair of small hands grab on and pull with him. The weed finally came loose, making the two children fall backward. Harry looks over at his mystery helper and gasps in delight. "Frisk!" He cries, throwing himself into his friend's arms. They hug tightly before pulling back.

"W-Where have you been?!" Harry asks. "U-Uncle said...H-He said you went up to Mount Ebbott and...He said that you.." Harry chokes back a sob, trembling violently at the very thought of what his uncle had said. Frisk pulls him into a tight hug again, signing to him. ' _I'm sorry I worried you, Harry. I never meant to. I did go to Mount Ebbott, but not too off myself. I went see if it was a good place for us to run to...To escape all...This'_ They motion toward's the house and garden as well as Harry's bleeding hands.

Harry stares at his friend in awe. "Was it?" he asks. Frisk pauses a moment, biting their lip before slowly nodding. ' _It was...But, I found something WAY better than a temporary hideaway._ ' Harry scoots closer excitedly. "What? What did you find?" he asks, smiling brightly. It was so nice to have his friend back. Frisk smiles back, leaning forward themselves a bit. ' _There was this whole colony of the most wonderful...People...I've ever met before! They were all so sweet and kind, Harry! They took me in!I've got a_ _ **decent**_ _set of parents! Loads of Aunts and Uncles!_ ' Frisk signs happily. Harry could tell they were just bursting with excitement about the news.

Harry smiled shakily, wanting to be happy for his dear friend, but unable to rid himself of a slight jealousy he felt, which made him feel guilty. This train of thought was broken when Frisk continues. ' _And you know the BEST part?_ ' They ask. Harry shakes his head. ' _They want to take you in too!'_ Harry stares at Frisk a few moments, unable to believe what he's hearing. "T-They...They want...Me?" he asks, his voice trembling with emotion. Frisk smiles, nodding vigorously.

Harry's eyes fill with tears as a huge grin breaks across his small, pale face. ' _Want to come?_ ' Frisk asks, making Harry blink. "R-Right now?! B-But, my uncle will never all-" Frisk cuts him off, raising their hand and holding a finger. They turn towards the fence, letting out a loud whistle. Slowly, another child comes into view. They look a lot like Frisk, only with auburn hair and bright red eyes. They hold a very real looking knife, but on closer inspection, Harry notices it's only a toy.

Frisk smiles at the newcomer before turning to Harry. ' _Harry, this is one of our new brothers, Chara._ ' Frisk introduces. ' _He'll get your things and deal with your uncle._ ' Frisk assures, nodding towards Chara who smirks, twirling his fake knife. "Leave them to me." He says, heading into the house through the back door. Harry bites his lip, worried for the slightly older boy. He moves to follow him, but Frisk stops him, shaking their head.

Harry looks towards the door, waiting. After two minutes he hears his uncle bellow "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Harry flinches at this, trembling violently. Frisk pulls him into a gentle hug, knowing that Chara could handle themselves in there. Harry would learn later that he had never had anything to fear and the siblings would look back on this moment years later and laugh.

The angry bellows turn into terrified shrieks from his uncle and aunt. Harry pales, running to the door before Frisk can stop him. Before he can even touch the doorknob, however, the door opens and Chara is standing there with a rucksack of Harry's things. "Won't be having any trouble from those two," he smirks, tossing his toy knife in the air and catching it before tucking it into a little sheath on his belt.

Harry looks behind Chara to see his uncle and aunt. They were both pale and staring at Chara with looks of complete terror on their pale faces, but they were otherwise perfectly fine. Chara tosses the bag to the confounded boy. "Let's get out of here." Chara says, "This place gives me the creeps and mom and Azzy are waiting for us."

Harry catches the bag, quickly following Frisk and Chara, who each put an arm over his bony shoulders. Chara's eyes darken a bit in anger, but he pushes it down. "I'm calling mom." He says, pulling out his cell phone. He was going to make sure there was a nice big slice of B-scotch cinnamon pie ready and waiting for his new brother when they got home.


	2. Chapter 1: Three years later

To those who left reviews, thank you. I wasn't sure how well this would do. Knowing that people want more certainly makes me want to add to this. I'd like to address a few concerns made to me in the last chapter.

One: I realize that using center aline for the story itself was a mistake. One I have fixed in this chapter as well as the last.

Two: I count signing as speaking. I don't intentionally space paragraphs between speakers. It just sort of happened that way in the preview. I will try to avoid that in the future.

Three: Chara is a boy...My story. My rules. If you don't like it, with all due respect, I'm not forcing you to read this.

Finally: Chara's dialog. Chara's personality is as much a blank slate as Frisk's. How he speaks in the story is how I imagine him to be. If you don't like how I portray Chara, again, my story. My rules and I'm not forcing you to stay.

With all of that said, I thank the guest who pointed these things out to me. I appreciate that you are trying to help me and I thank you for how politely you put your message. I will take some of your ideas into account later in the story, however, the first many chapters I have are all handwritten. I may make minor changes here and there, but for the most part, I plan to keep the story how I wrote it.

Again, please reveiw so I know you are still enjoying this and I'll get the next chapter typed up and posted as soon as I can.

Alright, enough of the boring stuff. Back to the story!

Harry Potter and the Magic of Souls

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

* * *

Eleven-year-old Adrian Dreemur stands with his two brothers and Frisk at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Now what?" Asks Asriel, "Should we cross our eyes or something?" he huffs, looking the platform over for a button or switch or something. "Honestly," grumbles Chara, "The puzzles back home are less complicated!" Frisk sighs, shrugging their shoulders. "Well, we can't just stand around staring at a freaking WALL." growls the exasperated Chara, "They should have explained this in the stupid letters," he adds tersely, glaring at the offending wall before them.

A month before this, Adrian and his siblings received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After getting their school things with the help of a kind, but slightly goofy, giant of a man they learned everything they could about the school they were going to be attending. To Adrian's distress and his family's anger, Adrian was supposedly quite famous. A hero even. ' _Not that anyone had ever bothered to check on him_.' Frisk had pointed out angrily, still haunted by the memory of their friend turned brother before Frisk's journey to the underground.

Everyone had gotten really mad when they found out the cause of Adrian's fame. Apparently, his parents hadn't been killing in a car wreck as he and many others had been told for years. No, no. They were murdered by a madman who'd been out to kill Adrian himself when he was only a BABY. Chara still went scary face everytime he thought about that, wishing he could have been there all those years ago to protect his sweet, gentle brother. Their first trip to Diagon Ally hadn't helped much. People kept staring at poor Adrian and kept calling him Harry, a nickname he shed along with his old life. Hearing it still made him upset so Chara had to scare a lot of people off to keep him from going into a panic attack in the middle of their shopping.

Asriel groans, putting his hands in his pockets. "We gotta think of something. We'll miss the train at this rate," he says. "Excuse me, dears. Are you lost?" asks a kind, but refined, a voice behind the four. They all turn to see three very regal looking blondes one of which was a boy their age with a trunk like their own. The woman, who had been the one to speak, looks the little group over. "All for Hogwarts?" she asks upon seeing their trunks.

"Yes, Ma'am," Adrian says politely "I'm afraid we aren't familiar with the wizarding world yet. Could you please tell us how to get on the platform?" The cold man at the lady's side looks them all over himself. "Muggleborns?" he sneers as if disgusted with the idea. "Lucius!" The lady scolds, giving the man a sharp glare that silenced him. She turned her gazed back to the four children. "All you need to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten." She explains patiently. "Oh! Oh is that all?! Well, let's just do that and break our necks." cries an exasperated Chara, leaning against the said wall only to fall right through with a startled yell. Frisk and Adrian giggle quietly as Chara stamps out through the wall, face scarlet. "If anyone says a word, I'll give you the scary face for a month." He growls, grabbing his cart.

Adrian laughs at his brother's behavior before following him and his siblings onto the platform, the three blondes right behind him. The boy, whom they later learned was named Draco, stares at Adrian slightly as he helps put Frisk's trunk on the rack. "Thanks for the help." says Asriel, "I'm Asriel Dreemur, the grump is my brother Chara and the two quiet ones are Frisk and Adrian." he introduces, pointing to each person as he says their names. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy. These are my son Draco and my husband Lucius." She says in return.

Adrian and Draco make eye contact for a second and Adrian smiles at the blonde boy before climbing onto the train. "Dreemur. I've never heard the name." Lucius says, watching as Frisk climbs on after Harry. "You won't have," Chara says, climbing up. He looks to Asriel and sighs "Azzy, we're not around humans anymore, would you take that ridiculous glamour off?" he says. Asriel looks down at himself. "I thought Sans did a good job with it." He says. He looks like a normal, eleven-year-old boy with pale skin and white-blonde hair. "That's exactly the problem," Chara says. "He did TOO good of a job. I can't take you seriously looking like that."

Asriel chuckles "Fine, fine." he says, walking toward the train, glowing. If the Malfoy hadn't been as dignified as they were they'd have been trying to pick their jaws up off the floor as the boy became a bipedal goat-like creature with small horns on the top of his head. "Better?" he asks as he climbs onto the train. Chara can be heard from inside. "Yes, much better." He says.

The two find Frisk and Adrian in an empty compartment. They sit down, sighing tiredly. "Lucky those blondes showed up when they did," Adrian says, pulling his sketchbook out and starting to doodle. Frisk nods, grinning a bit ' _Draco seemed very interested in you._ ' they sign to Adrian. "Did he?" the boy asks, drawing an exasperated sigh from his siblings. "What?" he asks, looking up. "Honestly, Adrian. We love you, but you are so clueless sometimes." Chara laughs, shaking his head.

Before the conversation can go any farther, the compartment door slides open to reveal Draco. He looks at the group a moment before speaking. "May I sit here?" he asks, his eyes flicking to the oblivious Adrian, who had his nose buried in his sketchbook again. "Sure, Draco," Asriel says, smiling as he moves over to make room for the boy. Draco sits, fidgeting a bit, seeming to want to ask questions but not wanting to be rude.

"Just ask," Adrian says, not looking up from his sketchbook. Draco jumps a bit, blinking "P-Pardon?" he says, a bit confused. Adrian finally looks up his toxic green eyes meeting Draco's icy blue ones. Draco shudders a bit at the way those emerald orbs seem to look into his very soul. "You have questions, so just ask them." He clarifies after a moment. Draco hesitates then looks at Asriel. "What are you, in I may be so blunt?" he asks. Chara smirks "I like him. He gets right to the point." he says, leaning back in his seat as Asriel rolls his eyes. "I'm a monster. My people and I were trapped under Mount Ebbott for a very long time. Frisk," He motions to the child, who nods " freed all of us about three years ago."

"So, you aren't all..." Draco begins and Chara cuts in, finishing for him. "Monsters? No, we aren't. Azzy is the only monster here." Chara says, yawning a bit as he gets comfy. "How did three humans come to find monsters?" Draco asks curiously, leaning forward a bit in interest. The three look at one another a moment before shrugging. Chara starts by telling Draco about his own story, then translates for Frisk when Draco looks dumbfounded by sign language.

"About a week after Frisk freed us all they told mom and Sans about Adrian. From what they told us we could tell they really cared about him and we began to fall in love with him a bit too. So, we cooked up a plan to get him away from his abusive aunt and uncle and into our family." Chara concludes. Draco takes a moment to take this all in. "Wow!" he murmurs in awe. "Who were you before, Adrian?" he asks, looking at the smaller boy. The four tense up a bit, once more looking at each other. "I...um..." Adrian starts.

Before he could continue a tall, lanky redhead walked in. His eyes sweep over the group before landing on Adrian or, more specifically, Adrian's scar. His eyes widen and the four Dreemurs knew what was coming next. "Bloody hell! You're Harry Potter!" The boy cried loudly. Draco had a sneaking feeling he wanted others outside to hear him as the door was still open a crack.

In the heartbeat that followed so many things happened so quickly Draco could barely keep up. At the mention of his old name, Adrian froze up, his breathing getting faster as he goes into a panic. Frisk rushed to his side and pulling him into a tight hug. Chara and Asriel are on their feet in the blink of an eye, placing themselves between their trembling brother and the redhead at the door. "Get out!" yells Chara, trying to shove the annoying redhead out.

The boy, however, only made matters worse by yelling at Frisk, who were trying their best to comfort poor Adrian. "Who the hell are you?!" he demands angrily. Asriel snarls, grabbing the boy by his collar and forcing him to look at him. "Shout at my siblings again and I'll throw you off this train myself." He growls. Frisk looks over, a bit worried because they hear a bit of Asriel's 'God of Hyperdeath' form in his voice. Draco seems to pick up on the rising danger as well and leans back, drawling boredly. "Just ignore him. Red hair, hand-me-down robes, lack of ANY sense at all? He's clearly a Weasley. They aren't all that impressive with a few exceptions I suppose."

This brings the redhead's attention to Draco. "Who asked you, you bloody deatheater!?" he yelled, face red with anger. Asriel spots a subtle flinch at the title and decided to look it up later. Chara grabs the boy's collar this time, forcing him to look his way. "I don't care who you are." he says coldly "You've upset my brother and shouted at Frisk. Get. Out." He snarls. The Weasley boy blinks, making matters even worse as he says "Brother? Harry doesn't have any siblings. Everyone knows that." Chara grits his teeth. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT! HIS NAME IS ADRIAN!"

Draco watches in awe and fear and Chara's face morphs. His eyes turning into black holes with a dark, tar-like ooze dripping from them. The same liquid drips from his now too wide mouth... Weasley finally seems to pick up on the danger as he stumbles back in horror. "Get out!" Chara repeats in a raspy voice that would haunt the bravest of men's nightmares. The redhead trips over himself racing out of the compartment and Chara's face returns to normal as he goes to help Frisk and Asriel calm their still shaking brother. "So..." Draco says, testing the waters "Adrian was...you know what, I value my pleasant dreams, so I'll not finish that question." He says. "Good choice." Says the still seething Asriel.

After Adrian calmed down the five chatted happily about random things teaching Draco a bit of sign language so he and Frisk could talk amongst themselves. Around noon, Adrian fell asleep, his head resting on Frisk's knee. Draco watches the smaller boy a moment before speaking. "Now that Adrian is getting some much-needed sleep, could you explain to me why he doesn't like his old name?" he asks quietly. Asriel and Chara look to Frisk, who sighs signing ' _Many years ago, Adrian and I met by chance when our old families sent us out to do the grocery shopping. Adrian was trying to get this tub of ice cream off the top shelf, but is only five at the time-_ ' Draco cut them off "Five?! Who sends a bloody five-year-old to do the shopping?!"

Chara quickly shushes him, nodding to the whimpering Adrian. Draco falls silent, giving them all an apologetic look and understanding now why Frisk was telling the story. So Adrian couldn't hear it. Frisk sighs, continuing. ' _Our families hated us. Everything about us. I went to Mount Ebbott thinking I'd find us a cave to live in. By the time I found Adrian again he was a very broken boy. His old family...They hurt him so badly.._ ' Frisk's hands begin to shake and they stop. Draco nods in understanding.

The lunch trolley stops by and the kids buy themselves some sweets. Frisk nudged Adrian awake. They eat in silence for a while, not talking much. When the train finally came to a stop, they were all very excited to see what houses they would be in. Of course, the Dreemurs would be staying together, Chara had said, despite Draco warnings that there was no guaranty.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Harry Potter and the Power of Souls.

Chapter 2: The Sorting.

* * *

Wait, Adrian decided, was the worst feeling ever! After the Weasley boy had left he had apparently run up and down the train, hollering that Harry Potter had brought a 'demon' to school with him, which the demon in question found highly amusing, minus the part where everyone now knew who Adrian had once been and wouldn't leave the nervous boy alone.

Luckily, the deputy headmistress finally came and collected the children. They headed into an enormous Great Hall, awestruck by the beautiful sky of stars over their heads. Behind them, Adrian hears a girl snobbishly say something about the ceiling being enchanted to look like the sky outside. Harry sighs, finding people who ruin something perfect like the ceiling with facts in an 'I know more than you do!' tone very annoying and kinda a killjoy. Chara notices his displeasure and growls quietly before speaking so the girl could hear. "Kinda ruins it, doesn't it? Knowing how it works without figuring it out on your own? There's no victory to it." Adrian nods as the girl blushes, falling silent.

The group gathers at the front of the hall. Adrian gulps as they get stared at. Frisk takes his hand gently, smiling at him sweetly. He relaxes a bit smiling at them in thanks. "When I call your name you will come forward. I will place the sorting hat on your head," the sever looking woman raises the hat next to her a little "and you will be sorted into your houses." She finishes, putting the hat down again and opening a scroll, reading it. "Abbot, Hanna." She calls loudly and a scared young girl walks up to the front.

And so it was that children were called up one by one until finally "Dreemur, Asriel!" was called. The Dreemurs look at each other in confusion. Shouldn't Adrian have been called before Asriel? If this was going in alphabetical order, as it had been than should Ad come before As? They shrug and Asriel heads up to the front, skipping a bit in excitement, a big grin on his fuzzy face. Whispers follow him up, as none of the children there had ever seen a real monster before.

Asriel sits on the stool waving at his siblings, who wave back. The hat is slowly placed on the goat boy's head. "Interesting~" Squeaks the hat in his head "It's been a very long time since I sorted a monster child. And of royal blood no less! Very interesting indeed...Tell me, little monster, what do you value more? Family or Friends?" It asks. 'Hm, not sure. I consider my true friends my family, so it's impossible to choose.' Asriel thinks in reply. "A very good answer, little prince...Hmm. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts the last part loudly, drawing loud cheering from the Slytherin table. Asriel hops off the stool and runs to the cheering table, smiling at his new housemates as they greet and welcome him.

Once Asriel is seated "Dreemur, Chara!" is called and again, the group shares a confused and slightly concerned look. Frisk holds Adrian tightly as Asriel sits up a little straiter, his eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. Chara saunters up to the stool, sitting down. The hat barely touched his head before shrieking "SLYTHERIN! DEFINITELY SLYTHERIN!" Chara jumps off the stool, strutting to his brother. They don't say a word to each other, or celebrate their reunion, turning their gazes to their remaining siblings. Their fears increased as "Dreemur, Frisk!" was called. Frisk and Adrian share a look. Adrian looked scared and confused and it takes a lot for Asriel and Chara not to jump up and rush to his side. Frisk hugs their scared brother before heading up to the stool, giving him a thumbs up before the hat is placed on their head.

The hat seems to take its time with Frisk. The longer they sit there, the more concerned they seem to get. Quite suddenly, it shouts "Slytherin!" for the third time. No cheers fill the hall. Instead, confused glances and murmurs fill the hall. Never before had three students in a row been sorted into the exact same house. Frisk slips off the stool, a look of deep thought on their face. They don't even respond to Asriel's and Chara's questioning looks when they sit by their brothers. Instead, they keep their eyes on the trembling Adrian who was getting paler by the second as he waits for his own name to be called out.

Professor McGonnagal looks down at her scroll calling "Finchfletchly, Justin!" loudly. Chara and Asriel, having had enough, jump up, slamming their hands on the table. "Hey!" yells Chara "You didn't call Adrian!" Asriel says firmly. "He's a Dreemur too!" They say together. The hall falls into a stunned silence. No one had ever taken such a tone with the Depuy Headmistress or protested the list. Gathering her wits, Professor McGonnagal looks down at her list again. "I-I beg your pardon?" she asks, not seeing an Adrian Dreemur on the scroll. "Our brother! Adrian Dreemur! You skipped him!" Chara says hotly. "He should have been called before me!" Asriel adds, equally as furious.

She scans the scroll a third time. "I'm sorry there is n-" she freezes, her eyes widening as the list shifts, the name "Dreemur, Adrian" appearing just above his brother's name. "Erm...T-There WAS no Adrian on my list, but it appears the mistake has been fixed." She says. "Dreemur, Adrian. Please come forward."

The moment the words leave her lips, several people, including staff, double over in pain, clutching their heads as mindblocks and controls are shattered all at one time. Millions of miles away, deep in a cell in Azkaban, a ragged skeleton of a man looks up, his eyes widening as his mind clears. He leaps to his feet, rushing to the bars of his cell, startling guards and dementors alike as he begins to yell frantically. "LET ME OUT! HARRY IS IN DANGER! HE NEEDS ME!" he cries desperately as the poor guards on duty look at each other, unsure of what to do. The man, known to the world as the mass murder Sirius Black, hadn't said a single word to anyone since he arrived at the prison nearly ten years ago. Not knowing what else to do they send a Patronus to Alastor Moody. He'd know how to handle this.

Back at the school, oblivious to what was going on in the minds of others and a million miles away in Azkaban, Adrian walks up to the stool, placing the hat on his own head. "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

The next few chapters are a bit shorter than the last chapter, but a lot happens in them. Thank you for reading and if you'd like more, please review and give me your thoughts and feelings. I'd love to read them.


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Potions

Before I start this chapter I'd like to explain my reasoning for placing all the Dreemurs in Slytherin.

Frisk: Frisk is clever and cunning. They know what to do or say to get out of a tight spot.

Asirel: He has a good heart, but it quick to temper and can jump to conclusions, often times taking a path others consider 'Dark'. Yes, most of these actions were done by Flowey, but even Asriel himself has committed some dark acts, including helping Chara (And I'm sorry, there's no other way to put this) commit suicide.

Chara: I honestly don't think I need to explain Chara, but I will for those who haven't played undertale. Chara is, in some cases, considered the 'Evil' version of Frisk in the games. Like Frisk, he is cunning and resourceful. Unlike Frisk, he is willing to do ANYTHING as long as he thinks it's right. Even kill friends and family.

Adrian: I knew from the start that I'd be placing Adrian in Slytherin. I feel like he belongs there more than he does in Gryffindor. In reality, the Harry Potter we know can fit into all the houses. He's clever, brave, loyal, and cunning.

All four: The main thing that really brings the group into this house, however, is one recurring theme I've seen in the books. All of them have suffered great trauma. Asriel was murdered by humans and spent thousands of years without a soul. Chara was (theorized to be) abused before they went to Mt Ebbott. Once there they committed suicide to try and save the monsters. Frisk went through heck in the first run of the game, forced to kill Asgore and face the nightmarish monster that was Omega Flowey. On top of this, it's also theorized that they were abused. Adrian, well, we all know what he's gone through.

In a lot of stories, I've seen children with painful pasts go into the house of the snake. Severus and Voldemort the most well know.

Alright, that's all I have to say about this. I will also mention this chapter is a bit sad and hard on Adrian. However, my personal favorite undertale character comes in on the next chapter and I promise it'll lighten the mood a little. With that out of the way...

Harry Potter and the Power of Souls.

Chapter 3: Potions and Nightmares.

* * *

After the strange happenings in the great hall, the sorting went on like nothing happened. Soon, Draco joined the Dreemurs at the Slytherin table, much to their delight. After supper, the prefects lead their houses to the common rooms. By the time they arrived at the first year boys' dorms they were all exhausted and didn't say a word to each other as they prepared for bed. Since Frisk's gender was unknown the magic of Hogwarts simply placed them in the boy's dorms with their brothers. After wishing one another a good night, the children crawl into bed, slowly falling asleep.

A little after one in the morning Adrian awoke with a sharp gasp, trembling violently. He groans and slips out of his bed silently. He shivers on his bare feet touch the cold stone floor. He slips out of the room and quietly goes to the common area. He curls up in a big, old armchair next to the emerald fire. He sighs tearing up a little. About now, Sans would be sitting him on his bony lap and handing him a glass of warm milk or a slice of his mom's pie. He curls into himself a little more, staring at the fire silently.

That was how Severus Snape found the newest addition to his house the next morning when he came to check on his first years. He freezes a moment at the sight before him, little Adrian Dreemur curled into the tiniest ball he could manage in the arm chair, blanket cacooning his tiny, fragile form. For the briefest moment, Severus saw himself curled up in that chair, eyes red and puffy from crying after a nightmare about his father.

In his school years, Severus often found himself in that very same chair, curled in that very same ball. He moved towards the chair but stopped some part of his mind whispering to him. No, that wasn't him in that chair anymore. No, instead it was the spoiled, no good son of James Potter. His eyes sharply harden and he speaks without thinking. "Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Dreemur." He says coldly, trying to ignore the fact he startled the already upset boy. "Return to your dorm at once and don't let me catch you outside your dorm after curfew again." he scolds as Adrian leaps to his feet. "Y-Yes, s-sir. Sorry, S-Sir." the scared boy whimpers, darting back up to the boys' dorm. The professor stands there a moment, shocked not only by the boy's reaction but his own actions. Why?...Why did he scold the scared child? He slowly heads back to his office, holding his spinning head in confusion.

Severus' mood only got worse as the day went on. By the time his first years arrived he was ready to snap. As such, when he saw Potter's son writing something as he spoke, the last thing to cross his mind was the chance the boy was taking notes. Drawing himself to his full height, Severus glares at the oblivious boy and speaks a bit louder to get his attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to this class with enough understanding...To Not Pay ATTENTION." He says firmly.

Frisk looked up at the professor's raised tone and noticed he was glaring at Adrian, who was still taking notes. They nervously nudge their brother to warn him of the coming threat. Chara and Asriel look up from their own notes to see their head of house towering over their trembling brother. Chara goes to stand, but Asriel stops him, shaking his head. If they acted it may only make things worse for Adrian. "Mr. Potter...Our newest celebrity... Tell me, what would you get if you combined powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" he asks cold. "U-Um...A-A c-cure for a boil, sir?" Adrian asks nervously. "And what is the difference between Munk's wood and wolfsbane?" Severus continues, his mind not registering that the boy got his first question right. Adrian trembles more, confused "T-There...There isn't a difference, Sir. T-They are both the s-same plant." Adrian gulps, looking to his siblings who nod to confirm that he is correct. Harry had been very excited for this class and as such had read every book on it he could get his hands on.

Again, Severus' mind doesn't allow him to register that the boy had answered correctly. "Clearly, fame isn't everything...Is It, Mr. Potter?" the man drawls, making Adrian tear up, bowing his head. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but it must have been something horrid if the hate inside his head of house's eyes was warranted. Chara and Asriel, having had enough of this, stand up so fast they knock their chairs back. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Chara yells angrily as Asriel yells "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" At the same time. They then say in unison "HE'S A DREEMUR NOW!" stunning the rest of the class and the professor in front of them.

Before Severus can say anything, the bell chimes, announcing the end of classes. Adrian grabs his things, racing out of the classroom so fast that he left his notes on the table. "Adrian!" Chara cries before he and Frisk race after the sobbing boy. Asriel stays where he stands, glaring daggers at his head of house as the classroom slowly empties out. He snatches up his brother's notes "You'll pay for that." He hisses, dark lines appearing on his face in his anger. He storms out of the classroom.

It was lunch period, but Asriel went past the great hall, heading instead for the owlery. He angrily writes a group of letters before sending them off via soul magic. They would reach their targets by the time he got back to the great hall. He heads back to the great hall, bumping into Draco on his way there. "Asirel! Thank Merlin I found you!" the blonde boy pants, doubling over. "I-I'm s-so sorry about that! I know Professor Snape. He's a friend of the family...I-I've never seen him act like that before." Draco says. His face was flushed. It seemed he had run all over, looking for one of them. "It's alright, Draco." Asriel says, a bit of his 'God of Hyperdeath' form still peeking through in his voice. "I'm sure things will improve VERY soon." He says with a frightening smirk. He puts his arm around the confused, slightly scared, Draco. "Come on, buddy~ We can't miss lunch. I have a feeling it'll be a REAL show." He says, still grinning.


	5. Chapter 4: Dunkle Sans

To set the mood. X3 watch?v=ZcoqR9Bwx1Y

Harry Potter and the Power of Souls.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dunkle Sans.

Asriel had calmed down by the time he and Draco got to the great hall. They found Frisk and Chara at their table trying to comfort a sniffling Adrian between them. Chara and Frisk look up as Asriel sits on Chara's other side. At their questioning looks, he just smirks. Just as Draco settles into his seat on the other side of Frisk a familiar song begins playing in the halls outside. Silence falls among the students and staff as the music slowly gets louder, making its way towards the great hall doors.

Asriel's smirk widens and Chara grins evilily. "This should be good." He says, rubbing his hands together in excitement as the doors slam open, revealing a very angry looking Sans glamoured as a human. Megalovania blares through the hall, rattling the windows. Sans' right eye was glowing brightly, leaving a trail of light behind him as he slowly walks forwards, his hands in his pockets. For a short, plump guy he gave off an aura of 'Don't F*** with me!'

Adrian jumps out of his seat, racing to the 'man' who scoops him up easily, holding the trembling boy tightly one hand resting on the back of the child's head, patting it, while the other rubs his back. He turns his furious gaze to the staff table, finally speaking. "Alright, which one of yas is Professor Snape?" he demands. All eyes in the room shift to the very tense, very pale potions master.

Sans follows their gazes, glaring harshly at the man. "I've gotta bone ta pick with you, Paly." He takes his hand off Adrian's back. "Come 'ere." he raises his hand sharply. A small, orangish gold heart appears over Severus' chest before suddenly turning a dark blue. The man gives a cry of shock and fear as he is suddenly yanked out of his seat and into the air. Wands are drawn as Severus suddenly finds himself face to skull with the very angry skeleton, who has dropped his glamour.

"You see this?" he asks, motioning to the trembling child cling to his puffy blue jacket. "You did this. Now. You're gonna tell me EXACTLY why you're pickin' on one of MY kids." The skeleton snarls. The teachers weren't sure what to do. Severus was right in their line of fire! They couldn't do anything to the skeleton without hitting Severus. And what could they do?! It was a skeleton for Merlin's sake!

Severus struggled to find his words, still shocked to be in this tight spot. He didn't know himself why he'd gone after the boy. His only reasoning he could think of at the moment was because the boy was James Potter's son, but somehow he doubted that saying that would help him here. Scrambling to think of a reasonable answer, he finally speaks. "He wasn't paying attention i-" Sans cuts him off, pulling out the notes that Asriel had sent along with his letter and reading them out loud. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such some of you may not respect the subtle arts of potion making..." Sans stops, looking up at the tense man still in the grips of his blue attack. "He was taking notes, you pompous jerk!" He yells, throwing the papers in the man's face before dropping him harshly to the floor. "Do you have any idea this kid's self-esteem was when we got to him three years go?! HE THOUGHT HE NAME WAS FREAK FOR YEARS! HE STILL CALLS HIMSELF ONE SOMETIMES!" he yells the last part, still wishing Adrian would let Chara or Frisk tell him how to find his old 'family' so he could give them a taste of his Karma attack. Murmurs broke out in the hall and Chara lept from his seat, running to Sans' side. "Sans! He says sharply "Not here." he whispers, nodding to the murmuring students. Sans slowly nods, looking at the staff again. "You!" He points to Dumbledore, who freezes. "Old guy, where's your office?"

The walk to Dumbledore's office was mostly silent apart from their footsteps and Sans' gentle soothing as he holds Adrian, who has calmed down but still refuses to let go of Sans. Once in the office, Sans sits in a chair, shifting Adrian so they could both sit comfortably before pinning the old man with a harsh glare. "Now." Sans starts "Is it common for Professors here to BULLY their students?" he asks coldly. The stunned silence that followed didn't bring him any comfort. "Okay." He says, rubbing his skull in frustration. "Second question. Were you aware a part of the monster who tried to kill Adrian had attached itself to his soul?" Severus' eyes snap to the old man at his side who was paper white. "Is that true, Albus?!" he demands, feeling a sudden wave of protectiveness for the child in Sans' arms.

"W-Well," Dumbledore says, stroking his beard. "I wasn't sure.." He says, trying to save face. "Well, lucky for you us monsters are VERY skilled at soul magic," Sans smirks. "It's out. Has been for three years." Dumbledore sits forward a little bit, the freaky twinkle in his eye going at full force. "You destroyed it?" he asks. Sans glares at the man, unconsciously holding Adrian a little tighter. He didn't like the look the old guy was giving him. "No." He says coldly "It's still alive. We intend to find the rest of the guy and put him back together. He's gotta be in hell being ripped apart like that. It's no wonder he wasn't thinking straight." He says, reminded of how Chara was when they first met. The poor kid wasn't as broken as whoever this person was was, but he had been pretty bad off.

Dumbledore leaps to his feet, glaring at the skeleton before him "That is impossible! Voldemort would need to feel remorse to rejoin his soul!" Severus stares at the old man. He'd never seen him act like this. It was strange, seeing him so...angry. Sans, for his part, didn't even flinch. In fact, his smirk grows. "Just cause your magic can't do it doesn't mean ours can't." he says cooly "Soul magic is very different from yours. It'll heal the guy up in seconds with no ill effects. Proof of that is standing to my left." He says, nodding to Chara who was pinning the old man with his blood red eyes. Dumbledore's anger was slowly growing to the point where Severus slowly pulls Asriel, Frisk, and Chara away from him. There wasn't much he could do for Adrian, but he had a feeling Sans would keep the boy safe.

Sans continues "I can see you're angry to hear the truth. Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of it myself at the best of times. However, you knowingly left not only A helpless kid but MY kid, in a home where he would be beaten down and abused for years." He snarls, his eyes glowing again. "When it comes to me, there are three things you don't mess with. My little bro, my girl, and especially my KIDS..." he says, putting Adrian down and trying to ignore the whimper from the child.

"So...Here's what's gonna go down..."

* * *

A cookie to anyone who knew who was coming. XD As always, thank you for reading and please review if you want more.


	6. Chapter 5: Flying Class

I've had it asked in the reviews why Sans doesn't just move the Dreemur kids to Ilvermorny if he doesn't like Snape and Dumbledore. The reason for this is actually pretty simple. They got their letters from Hogwarts. They don't know there are other schools out there yet. That and this is still taking place in Europe. Would YOU want to send your children across the ocean for schooling? The final reason is flimsy but stands. The Dreemurs have friends at Hogwarts. For anyone who's transferred schools or moved, you know how hard it is to leave the friends you've made behind and how it's even harder to make new friends.

Thank you to the guest who pointed out this question.

Now, without any farther delay, this chapter is already late. So...

Harry Potter and the Power of Soul

Chapter 5: Flying Classes.

* * *

After much debate, it was decided that Sans would be staying at Hogwarts as a teacher to keep an eye socket on his kids. "Decided" here meaning Sans threatened to Dunk the headmaster if he didn't allow him to stay. Frisk and Chara viamently told the old man this was NOT something he wanted. So, Sans was made the new Muggle Studies teacher. "Who better to teach the kiddies about the muggle world than someone living in it?" Sans had said with a smirk as they left Dumbledore's office.

Naturally, the Dreemur kids had wanted to take the class, but it was only for third years and up, so they weren't allowed. Much to their disappointment. To appease them, Sans promised to start a muggle studies club so young years could learn the same things the older kids were. "Can't start too young in teachin' kids to respect other people." Sans had reasoned. The idea lifted the kids' spirits a lot. Even Draco wanted to attend.

The morning after the potions incident Sans was introduced at breakfast. Murmurs of confusion filled the hall only to be broken by an odd little duck flying into the hall carrying a box way too big for it, yet seem to have no trouble holding it. The duck flies to the Dreemur kids, dropping the box in front of them before sitting itself on Frisk's head.

Chara raises an eyebrow, looking over at Asriel "Who all did you write to?" he asks "Um...I was pretty ticked off so...everyone? Maybe?" he laughs nervously. Adrian looks at his brother. "If Uncle Mettaton pops out of that box I'm blaming you." He warns. The four stand up, treating the package like it was a howler and might burst into flames at any second. Draco and a few other lean in to get a better look as Asriel carefully pulls the box closer to himself. Slowly, he pulls the lid off and the room is filled with the sweet scent of butterscotch and cinnamon

A huge smile breaks out over Asriel's face. "Mom sent a pie!" He cries, pulling out the enourmus pie and a note "My dear children," He reads outloud as Frisk, Chara, and Draco scoot closer, smiling. "I'm so sorry to hear about your rough first day. I WILL be getting an apology from that professor of yours." he reads a bit louder, smirking when he sees Severus tense up "In the mean time, please enjoy a little slice of home and share it with all your new friends. Love, Mom." Frisk claps happily, helping to plate the pie. "Oh! There's a PS." Asriel says. "PS: The others will be sending along their own well wishes as well. Don't worry, Blooky managed to talk Mettaton out of sending himself."

The group laughs happily, passing out slices of pie to their housemates. Adrian grabs two slices and heads up to the staff table. He gives one slice to Sans, who chuckles and ruffles his messy hair. "Thanks, Kiddo." He says. Adrian smiles and moves down to Severus, nervously offering him the second slice of pie. The man started to refuse but froze at the sound of drumming on the table. Glancing down the table he sees Sans drumming four fingers on the table, his right eye glowing warningly. He quickly takes the pie, muttering a "Thank you."

After breakfast, classes began. The Dreemurs and Draco went to Herbology. It was kind of dull, so they chatted a bit. "Did you hear? There's going to be a flying class on Saturday!" said Draco excitedly. "I've been flying at home for years, but it'll be nice to fly with others for once," he adds, trimming his plant a bit. "I can't wait!" says Adrian "I've been wanting to ride a broom since I saw them in Diagon ally!" Chara shudders. "I'll pass...I did my share of flying when..." He stops, bowing his head. "I..I get airsick." He says after a moment. Draco looks at his friend with concern. "Um...Well, what about you, Asriel? Frisk?" they both shake their heads. "I prefer to keep my feet on the ground. I did enough 'floating' as Flowey." He says, shuddering. Draco tilts his head. "Flowey?"

Asriel clears his throat, speaking in a slightly higher voice. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" he says. Frisk jumps up, grabbing two sticks and holding them to look like a cross, slowly backing away while Chara throws water on Asriel. "Begone, Demon flower! BE GONE!" He yells. Adrian giggles at his siblings' antics before explaining Flowey to Draco. "So...you were a flower?" Draco asks, fighting in vain not to laugh. Asriel sighs, nodding "We tease and joke about it now, but...It was scary. At the best of times, I felt empty and at the worst...I felt nothing at all." Chara stops messing around and puts his hand on Asriel's. "We have all made mistakes, Azzy." He murmurs, hugging the goat boy. "At least you had a decent reason for what you did.." he adds sadly "I have no excuse.." Draco looks between his four friends. "U-Um...so, about flying," he says, changing the subject.

Saturday came faster than anyone expected. Adrian stood with the rest of his house and some Gryfinndors in two lines as Madame Hootch marches out briskly. "Good afternoon, class!" she barks. "Good afternoon, Madame Hootch." The children chorus in response. The woman marches between the two rows of students, muttering "Good afternoon." to a few specific kids before turning. "Welcome to your first flying lesson!" She says briskly.

Adrian smiles excitedly as she orders them to step up next to their brooms. Draco was to his left, the girl Chara subtly scolded was on his right. "Now! Stick out your right hand and say UP." the teacher instructs. Adrian sticks out his hand saying "Up!" loudly. The broom zips into his hand at the same time as Draco's. They grin at each other as the girl and the annoying redhead, Ron, look affronted, still trying to get their brooms to come to them. Adrian and Draco laugh a bit as Ron's broom pops up and smacks him in the nose.

Now, once you have your brooms, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight! Don't need any of you slipping off the end." she mutters the last part. "When I blow my whistle, you'll kick off the ground hard, hover a moment, then lean forward and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two.." She blows her whistle loudly. The second she does, the boy just in front of Adrian, Neville, starts to rise off the ground without kicking off and from the look on his face that was not intentional. A few of his housemates nervously try to call him back down as his broom takes off despite the scared boy riding it crying for it to go back down.

The broom zips off with the terrified boy in tow. Adrian knew that Neville's grip wouldn't last long as the broom whipped around and bucked wildly. Without thinking, Adrian kicks off, ignoring Draco and Madame Hootch calling him back as he races off like a shot after Neville. Pressing himself flat, Adrian reaches for Neville just as the broom finally bucks the Gryfinndor off sending him plummeting towards the ground below and drawing screams from the onlookers. Adrian dives after Neville, barely hearing his friends, family, and housemates shouting at him to pull up. Adrian reaches out, grabbing Neville and pulling him onto his broom before pulling up in the nick of time, the toe of his shoes brushing a blade of grass. He feels Neville clinging to him tightly. He pants, his heart pounds in his chest.

Adrian slowly lands, helping Neville off before getting off himself. The second he was off his broom he was yanked into a bone-crushing hug. Only then did everything around him come into focus. Neville was being fussed over by his housemates while Adrian's house cheers for him. Sans, who had brought Adrian's siblings to watch the class, was hugging the stunned boy, seeming to be torn between praising the boy and grounding him for life. "Geeze, kid! Are you trying to give me a soul attack?!" he asks, pulling Adrian back to look him in the eyes. "I've only got one HP, you know! You can't scare me like that!"

Adrian blinks as Sans pulls away. "What were you thinking?!" Chara demands, taking Sans' place. "H-He could have been hurt..I-I couldn't just watch," Adrian says, still dazed by what happened. "That's all well and good, Mister Dreemur," says an all too familiar drawl "But I hope you don't deny that was very risky." The Dreemur group looks back to find Severus who looked torn between pride and anger. "That said, it takes great skill to pull of a dive like that. Many have tried and paid with their lives and limbs." he sneers, holding back a smirk as the pale look on Sans' skull. "Mr. Dreemur. If you'll follow me." Severus says, heading back inside. Adrian gulps, following the dour man after a nervous glance at his family and friend.

* * *

So sorry for the late chapter! Work's been a bit rough and by the time I get home, I'm exhausted. I'll try to keep the chapters consistent. Sorry again. On that note, I only have two prewritten chapters left. After that, I may start to ask for ideas for the story. I want this to continue to be a story you all like to come back to, so if there's something you want to see in the story, please let me know in the reviews.


	7. Chapter 6: More Nightmares

Sorry again for the late update and how short this chapter is. It's summer and I work with ice cream, so work has been murder the last few days. Often times I'll just come home and crash. I've got the next two days off so hopefully, I'll get two or three chapters up. Fair warning, this chapter is a bit more...Graphic than the others. I'd hazard to say that this scene alone is why I gave the story a T rating. That's all I really have to say this time. So, without farther ado...

Harry Potter and the Power of Souls.

Chapter 6: More Nightmares.

* * *

"Seeker?!" Draco cries the following night. Adrian had just returned after being lead off by Snape. "But, you're only in your first year!" added Chara worriedly. Quidditch was a highly dangerous game and Adrian was so fragile! A failed dive or a well-aimed bludger could easily kill him! "Professor Snape says if I'm going to pull stupid stunts I can at least do them for the good of our house," Adrian says still relieved to have come back to the common rooms as a student. He had been so sure he was going to be expelled he'd started to tear up a bit. "Marcus says I'll be the youngest Seeker in a century," Adrian adds.

"Be that as it may, this is a big risk he's taking," Asriel says in a concerned tone. Letting a little kid play such a dangerous game? What was their head of house thinking?! Adrian shrugs "There will be adults and others watching. Besides, we all saw I can handle myself in the air." Draco stared at the seemingly undaunted boy in confusion. How in Merlin's name was he so calm? Draco, despite his love of the game, knew it was dangerous for first years to play. There was a reason they weren't allowed. What WAS his Uncle Sev thinking?!

Draco looks to the other Dreemur kids to ask only to be met with concerned looks as they watch Adrian retreat to the first year boys' dorm. Once he's out of sight Frisk stands. ' _I'll warm the milk._ ' They sign "I'll get some of the leftover pie." Asriel says, running off "I'll get Sans." Chara concludes, heading out as well leaving poor Draco puzzled. He sits there a moment thinking things over before it dawns on him. A familiar snack, warm milk, and an adult? They were prepping for Adrian to have a nightmare. Draco stands, wanting to help as well. "I'll distract Uncle Sev." He says earning a gentle smile from Asriel as he comes in with a slice of pie.

Turns out, a distraction presented itself in the form of a nightmare that Draco himself had. The young blonde crawled out of bed silently. He quietly left the dorm and went to Severus' chambers. Draco knocked on the door and hugged himself a little. Severus opens the door looking annoyed at first but softening on seeing his godson trembling before him, tears in his quicksilver eyes. "Another bad dream?" he asks gently. Draco nods and Severus moves aside to let the sniffling boy into his chambers.

He sits his godson on the sofa and makes some tea. "What was it about this time?" Severus asks. Draco pulls his knees to his chest, hugging them. "I don't remember much...I remember seeing Adrian though...He was hurt really bad, Uncle Sev. I think Frisk was there too but it wasn't...them...I mean, it looked like Frisk but something felt...wrong...I didn't see Asriel or Chara either." Draco says, wiping his puffy eyes. Severus stirs the tea, humming in thought. The Dreemurs were practically joined at the hip. You never saw one without the rest for very long. Even if only in a dream the absence of the other two Dreemurs was concerning.

Draco's dreams were not often prophetic, however, something about this one had Severus on edge. "Draco...May I see this dream for myself?" he asks, pulling out his wand slowly so as not to startle his godson more. Draco hesitates before nodding slowly. There were few people he'd allow into his mind and his godfather was one of them. He knew Severus wouldn't ask to see his dream without good reason. After extracting the dream from Draco's mind Severus hands him the cup of tea laced with a dreamless sleeping potion. Draco fell back to sleep after a few sips. Severus put the tea on a table and gently lied Draco down on the sofa, tucking a blanket around the boy. He kissed the top of his blonde head and stood, walking over to his pensive. He poured the memory into the bowl before entering it himself.

Severus found himself standing in the ruins of number four Private Drive. In the corner were three large forms. Two were whale-like in appearance and the last was missing a head. They were impossible to identify with all the gashes and cuts that littered their remains. Some cuts went down to the bone. Standing over them was a child. They _**looked**_ like Frisk, but they held a bloody knife in their hand. Their clothes, hands, and face were covered in blood and a strange golden dust that Severus had never seen before.

A whimper of fear and pain grabs Severus' attention as with as the Frisk look-alike's. They both turn. Severus has to put a hand over his mouth to keep from losing what little he had eaten at dinner. Curled up on the floor, broken, battered, and bleeding out was Adrian Dreemur. Unlike the three in the corner, it didn't appear that these wounds were caused by the strange child. Severus could only watch in horror as the Frisk imposter walked slowly towards the dying boy on the floor.

They slowly crouch down, gently sitting the boy up and holding his trembling form in their arms despite the look of indifference on their face. Adrian whimpers in pain, weakly opening his dull, green eyes. "F-Frisk?" he chokes out, his eyes barely open as he whimpers their name. The imposter stares blankly down at him "...Not quite..." They say in a voice that sounds like three speaking at one time in perfect unison. They hold the smaller boy a bit tighter, hugging him almost. "Sleep now." They purr. Before Severus can move, the imposter shoves their knife through Adrian's chest, causing the child to choke a bit, his eyes widening slightly before the light fades from them, blood dribbling from the corner of his slightly parted lips. Severus pulls out of the dream violently, before it fades from view Severus sees a small, red heart swirled with a deep blue appear over Adrian's chest and the imposter reaching to grab it.

Severus fell backward onto the floor of his chambers, feeling ill at what he had seen. He pants heavily, looking around the room wildly. When his eyes land on his peacefully sleeping Godson he relaxes with a sigh. He shakily gets to his feet, stumbling into his bathroom. He grips the sink tightly, shaking like a leaf. What had he just seen? Thinking about it made his stomach turn. He splashes water onto his face, trying to calm down. When this fails he slowly leaves his chambers, deciding to check in on the Dreemurs. Namely Adrian. He needed to see the boy...To know that P...That Lily's little boy was safe and alive.

As he entered the common room he found all four of the children clinging to each other on the sofa while Sans warms some milk over the fire. "I-It was that worst yet." Whimpers Asriel, rocking a bit as he holds his hand between his hands. "T-The dust...Their blood...Oh, sweet gods, I can still feel it!" Chara sobs, choking on the air a little as he hugs Asriel to him, his face hidden in the goatboy's side. Frisk silently clung to Adrian, tears streaming down their face. "Let's all calm down," Sans says, despite his right eye glowing faintly.

"B-but, Sans." whimpers Adrian. "Surely all of us having the same nightmare it must mean something!" Sans pulls the scared boy into his lap holding him close. "It was just a bad dream, Adrian. You're fine. I'm fine. Everyone else is fine. In fact, I'll bet Pap is gonna send you some of his homemade spaghetti in the morning. If that doesn't do us all in nothing will." He jokes, trying to calm the children down. "Now, let's forget about Geno runs and dreams for the night, huh?" he says as the other three kids move off the sofa and cuddle up to the skeleton.

Severus hides behind a wall stunned into a still silence. Not only did the Dreemurs have nightmares at the same time as Draco, but the dreams seemed to be connected. Severus pushes away from the wall, heading back to his quarters. He needed to look into this..and that thing Sans said...Geno runs? What was all of that about? What were the Dreemurs hiding?

* * *

Soo, yeah. Kinda short this time. Sorry about that. Please review if you'd like more and I'll get on it as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 7: Plots

Harry Potter and the Power of Souls.

Chapter 7: Plots.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paces his office in a fury. Every attempt to corrupt young Harry's mind was foiled by those around him! First, he was placed in the 'Wrong' house then he ignored the two he had hired to befriend him! To their credit, Ronald and Hermione had tried. However, the boy's new family complicated things...And that was another thing! How did the boy get himself adopted by bloody monster?! What happened to the complusion charms he put over the boy?! He was certain this Sans had something to do with it. He needed to seperate Harry from the Dreemurs somehow.

The stone wouldn't work. Despite the complusion charms forcing Severus to be overly cruel to the boy Albus doubted the boy would suspect his head of house of trying to steal the stone. No, he'd need to move his plans for the next year up to this year. Give the diary to one of his 'siblings' instead of to Ginny. A simple complusion on Lucious to send it to one of the Dreemurs...Yes! Yes, that was perfect! He grabs some floo powder.

The following morning, as everyone happily eats their breakfast, a large eagle owl soared to Draco carrying a large box. The owl lands and Draco opens the box, giving the regal owl a bit of toast. "Care packages from Mum and Dad." he says excitedly "There's one for each of us!" he adds as he passes out smaller parcles to each of the Dreemurs.

Dumbledore smirks behind his goblet as he watches the children opening their parcels. Which Dreemur would it be? His first thought was Frisk. They seemed like a troubled child. They could easily get currupted by Tom. However, it wasn't them. Their parcel contained some cute hair ribbons, a silver charm braclet, and a few wizarding sweets. Dumbledore turns his gaze to Chara who's box was stuffed to bursting with chocolate frogs and a pair of tough looking gloves. Dragon hide perhaps. Finally, he looked to Asriel. Puzzlement overcame him as the boy pulls out a nice looking hat, some pumpkin pasties, and a book about spells and hexs.

A horrid thought crosses Dumbledore's mind and he quickly looks at Adrian. His stomach drops when he watches the fragile looking boy pull out the worn, tattered, black book. The fool! Lucious sent the diary to Adrian DREEMUR. The last person in the world Dumbledore wanted it to go to!

Throughout the day, Adrian puzzled over the little diary in his bag and the note Mr. Malfoy had sent along with it. It had read, 'Dear Adrian, I hope this reaches you uninterrupted. I was told to send this to a Dreemur. I can't say who told me to send it, but I assure you they are no friend to you. I was able to find a loop-hole to send this to you. The one who compelled me did specify WHICH Dreemur to send it to.

Keep the diary hidden. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, WRITE IN IT! You've become a good and loyal friend to my son. The least I can do is try and protect you and your siblings. Best Wishes, Lucius Malfoy.'

Adrian stares at the diary in silence thinking deeply. He knew Lucius told him not to, but his curiosity egged him on, telling him to find out WHY he couldn't write in it. He slowly dips his quill into his inkpot, his hand hovers over the blank page. He takes a deep breath and put the quill to the paper. 'My name is Adrian James Dreemur.' He writes slowly. The ink seeps into the yellowed parchment, vanishing slowly. After a moment, words appear on the page. 'Hello, Adrian. I'm Tom Riddle.' he reads, staring at the words in awe. Adrian looks around the room to see if anyone else saw this. Everone was busy with their work. Gulping a bit Adrian dips his quill again.

'Hello, Tom. It's nice to meet you.' as soon as the ink fades Tom replies. 'The pleasure is all mine, Adrian. It's been a long time since anyone has written to me. How goes the world?' Tom asks. Adrian hesitates a moment again before replying 'Which world?' Tom pauses a moment this time. 'Which are you in?' he asks. 'Wizarding.' Adrian replies. 'I miss my world though. Mom is a way better teacher than anyone here except Sans and Professor Snape.' another pause from Tom follows this. 'So, you're a Hogwarts student?' he finally asks. 'Yes.' Adrian replies 'I started my first year a few months ago. It's amazing! Wizarding magic is so different from the magic we use at home.' Tom replies much faster this time. 'What magic did you use before?'

'Soul magic.' Adrian replies, stifling a giggle at Tom's reply. 'Soul magic?! But, proper soul magic hasn't been seen since...' Tom paused, wondering if he should tell a little kid that monsters were real. He got his answer when Adrian wrote 'Since monsters were all sealed away, right?' After another pause, Tom replies. 'So, you know about monsters?' Adrian chuckles a bit. 'Know about them? I've been living with them for the last three years.'

This makes Tom go silent for the remainder of the class and half of the next. When he finally wrote back, it was a short 'Come again?' that made Adrian stifle another giggle. 'That's right. I've been adopted by a clan of monsters. I've lived with them since I was eight.' Adrian writes 'Well...That's...interesting.' Tom replies slowly. 'And a long story.' Adrian replies simply. 'One that you simply MUST tell me! How about after curfew tonight after everyone else is asleep?' Tom offers, both curious about the story and eager to drain the clueless child and come back to life. 'Sounds good!' Adrian replies smiling. 'See you tonight, Tom!'


	9. Chapter 8: Changes

Again, sorry for the late update. The reviews kinda dwindled in the last chapter so I felt less motivated to keep going. Anyway, This is a last of my 'pre-written' chapters. After this, I literally have no idea where to take this and it's continuation WILL depend on you guys. If you want more I'll need ideas. Things you'd like to see either now or later. You can post it to a review or send me a PM either way. Thanks for sticking with me, guy.

Now, without farther ado,

Harry Potter and the Magic of Souls.

Chapter 8: Changes.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Dreemur clan to notice that something was off about Adrian. He became quiet, stand-offish, and jumpy. His focus in classes faded and his grades slipped drastically. Everwhere he went he had that little black diary with him, hugged to his chest as tightly as he could grip it. The most distressing thing, however, was the fact he had begun distancing himself from his siblings, Sans, and Draco. He avoided them as much as he could and when he was around them he didn't speak or interact with them no matter what they did or said. He wouldn't even look at them.

As the days stretched into weeks the group grew more and more concerned for their friend, brother, and son. Having had enough, Sans called a family meeting. To add to his mounting concern for his son, Adrian didn't show up despite Sans making it very clear this was important. "Alright," He says once everyone had warm milk in their hands. He himself stands and begins pacing in front of the fire. "We've all seen it. Adrian isn't acting like himself. Skipping classes, being unfocused, snappy...Something is bugging him, but I can't get a read on what."

The others all nod solumnly "We've all seen it." Chara confirms "I'll bet it has something to do with that stupid black book Draco's dad sent him." grumbles Asriel. Draco leaps to his feet. "You really think my dad would hurt Adrian?!" he demands "Adrian is one of my best friends! My dad wouldn't-" Chara leaps to his feet as well. "Ever since he got that thing he's been doing nothing but write in it!" Asriel stays seated, but nods "I confess, I've taken a look inside of it." Everyone looks over at Asriel, hoping whatever Adrian was writing would give them a clue to help him. Asriel sighs, shaking his head "It was blank, not a word on it." Chara sits back down heavily. "But...We've seen him write in it...I hear his quill scratching against the pages every night... It can't be blank."

Sans rubs his skull in thought. "Draco, this ain't lookin' good for your ol' man." Draco bows his head. "I'll send him a letter in the morning, maybe he can explain what that book is and why he sent it to Adrian." Sans nods "I'll have the other professors keep an eye on Adrian while in classes. Maybe they'll spot something we've missed." Everyone nods and the children all head up to bed. When they arrived in the dorm they were startled and concerned to find Adrian already in bed and sound asleep with the diary under his pillow.

The next morning at breakfast Sans flopped tiredly into his seat beside Professor Quirrell, who was stammering something to Professor Flitwick. On seeing the tired monster the apparently nervous professor spoke to him with concern "N-Not well r-rested, S-Sans?" he asks, watching as the skeleton waves a dismissive hand "Nah, just worried about Adrian. Have ya noticed him actin' odd or anythin' recently?" Quirrell hums in thought. "H-H-He has b-been distracted recently." He ponders, thinking back to, what would have been, his favorite student was it not for his...companion. Adrain was a good boy, paid attention, took notes, stayed quiet and polite. In theory and practice, he was excelling in his class despite the man's stutter. He was one of the only students that didn't tease or torment him for his stutter and would often try to help him, sometimes offering to read in the teacher's place when the stutter got really bad.

Sans slowly nods, sighing. "The kids think it's that diary he's been carryin' around." at this Quirrell perks up, broken from his memories of the boy. "Diary?" He asks without a hint of a stutter in his voice."Yeah, Draco's Mom and Pops sent the kids some care packages, remember?" Quirrell nods slowly. "Well, Adrian got a little black diary in his. Haven't seen him anywhere without it since." Sans grumbles, too tired to notice the lack of a stutter from the man on his right. "How...Interesting." The man murmurs, going into a deep thought, staring at the dazed-looking Adrian. His siblings were trying to get him to eat, but he wasn't responding to them.

Later that day as Professor Quirrell was was walking about he noticed young Adrian standing on his own in a hallway. He found this odd since Adrian always seemed to have at least one of his siblings with him at all times. Yet, here he was staring blankly ahead and clutching a small black book. "M-Mister D-D-Dreemur? S-Shouldn't you b-be in m-m-muggle s-studies?" he asks. When the boy doesn't reply he moves closer. "M-Mister D-Dreemur?" He moves in front of the boy and kneels down, his eyes narrowed at the vacant look in the small boy's eyes. His gaze moves to the book in his hands and he carefully takes it from him. Adrian remains in the same position as if Quirrell had never taken the book at all.

Flipping it open he hums when he sees Tom's initials stamped into it. His companion chuckles darkly "It seems my Horcrux has found a new host~ Give the Diary back to the boy. I may not need the stone, after all, ~" the voice commands. Quirrell sighs sadly, sliding the book back into the little boy's hands once more. "We will observe this for now."


	10. Chapter 9: Downhill

I think you'll be able to tell from this chapter, but I'm SERIOUSLY out of ideas for this right now. I don't want to give it up though. I NEED IDEAS. If you have any suggestions please PM me so we can talk them over and see how they'd work. Without more ideas, the pauses between chapters will just get longer and longer. If you've been with me a while you know how that normally ends up going. If you are new...well, have a look at the last time I updated any of my stories.

Thank you for sticking with me through all this. Now, for what you're here for.

Harry Potter and the Magic of Souls.

Chapter 9: Downhill.

* * *

It was winter at Hogwarts. Students bustled about to prepare for the trip home for the holidays. Everyone was excited. Everyone, except the Dreemur clan. They still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Adrian. No matter what they tried Draco's dad couldn't seem to give them a straight answer about the diary. Sans finally had enough and tried to take the little black book from Adrian. The result of which shocked everyone.

It had been another quiet night, the night before they weren't meant to go home. Adrian was all packed up and curled up by the Slytherin fireplace with that stupid book in his lap, writing away in it. Sans steeled himself, knowing Adrian wouldn't like what was about to happen, but they needed to get him away from that book. He slowly walked over. "Heh...Hey, Kiddo. Excited to go home?" Sans asks, trying to distract the child in the chair. Adrian looks up, smiling weakly as his Duncle. "Yeah, I'll be so nice to be back home," Adrian says happily.

Sans slowly kneels in front of Adrian. "Hey, do you think I could have a look at that notebook of yours?" Adrian tenses and Sans quickly raises his hands in surrender. "Just for a little bit. I mean, we'll be going home in the morning, you won't really be needing it, right?" he tries to reason, slowly reaching to take the book. Adrian was shaking. "W-what? N-NO, I can't...You don't understand! Sans I...He..." He quickly covers his mouth. Sans' eyesockets narrowed slightly "He? Kiddo, are you talking to someone through that book? Is that why you've been acting odd? He asked you to keep him a secret?" Sans asks gently.

Adrian shook, even more, seems to want to talk, but his hands stayed firmly pressed to his mouth. "Kid...You couldn't tell me even if you wanted to, could you?" He figures out as Frisk and Chara come in with Draco and Asriel. Sensing the tension the siblings quickly move to Adrian's side to try and calm him down. Sans slowly reached out, picking up the black book. Adrian's eyes widened "No, Sans!" He cries as a bright green light starts to come off the book. Adrian snatched it back and in a blinding flash surrounded his small form. When their vision cleared Adrian was gone. There was no sign of him or the black book.

This lead to half the castle rushing around in a panic to find the missing child. After getting the details of what happened, Professor Querril slowly and silently slipped out of the room. He made his way to the third floor, having a strong feeling he knew where the diary took the little boy. "So, it's finally time." cackles the being on the back of his head. "It would appear that way, Master." the professor sighs as they make their way down into the hidden chamber below the school, unaware of the twin sets of eyes watching them from the door. Outside, Fred and George Weasley look at one another with a look of cool determination in their eyes. They took off down the halls as fast as they could.

* * *

And that's all I've got so far. Again, if you have ideas or anything, PLEASE PM me. I don't know about you all, but I DON'T want this story to die off like many of my others.


	11. Chapter 10: Adrian's Soul

Thank you to everyone who helped me with this chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Harry Potter and The Power of Souls.

Chapter 10: Adrian's soul.

* * *

A few months ago...

Adrian sits alone in the first year boys' dorm, looking down at Tom's dairy silently, quill in his hand. He felt it...Tom was trying to take energy from his soul. He sighs, writing in the diary. "Tom?" there was a pause before Tom answered. "Yes, Adrian?" Adrian thought about how best to ask his question. "Why are you...Why are you taking energy from my soul?" There was an even longer pause. Adrian had a feeling he had surprised the being in the diary. "You..how long have you known?" Tom asks. "I could feel it. Why are you doing it? I thought we were friends. You know I can't hold both our souls, right?" Tom remained silent for a little longer again. "I know, Adrian. I'm sorry. I need the power to become alive again. I need your help, Adrian. Please, I hate being trapped in this book." Tom pleaded. Adrian's eyes soften. "I'll help you, Tom. But, Please stop taking my soul. Maybe there's something else that could help you?..."

Presant day...

Adrian slowly wakes up on a cold, stone floor. He felt so weak and tired. Tom had said he'd found another source of energy to take that would help him, but it would make Adrian feel weak and tired a lot. Tom had begged him not to go to Sans. In all honesty, the teen spirit was scared of the skeleton Adrian loved to talk about. He sounded scary powerful. Tom never told Adrian that the energy he was taking from the boy was his life force, though he had a feeling Adrian knew. He was a clever boy.

Tom slowly matieralized, blinking as he felt himself becoming more and more solid. He looks down at his feet to find Adrian. He was...surprised. The boy at his feet was so small and fragile looking. He slowly knelt down, brushing the boy's soft black curls away from his young face. His eyes narrowed slightly as his thumb traces the lightning scar on the child's forehead. He felt a tingle of familiarity when he touched it, but couldn't place what he was feeling. Adrian was constantly complaining about his scar in their conversations. Not in an annoying way. It just bothered him that people only seemed to care about something he couldn't remember doing. Adrian had never gone into detail about what happened to give in that scar. Maybe he didn't want Tom to start acting like the people at the school did.

"T-Tom?" a shaking voice asks, ripping the young man from his thoughts and making him look down at the tired boy before him. "Shhh, it's okay, Adrian. It'll be done soon." He whispers assuringly. "Soon we'll both feel much better." He promises, not exactly lying. Adrian would be dead, free of pain and he himself would have a body back. Adrian smiles up at him weakly as Tom pets his head gently. "Rest, Adrian," Tom says, pulling the fading boy into his arms and cradling him in his arms. "Not long now.." He murmurs as Adrian's eyes slide closed. Tom looks up, his eyes flashing red as he hears someone coming towards him. He turns to the face of Slytherin carved into the wall and hisses 'Open!' angrily. His beloved Basalisk slithers out, hissing a greeting to him. She coils around him and the dying child, glaring towards the entrance to their chamber.

A young man steps out, shielding his eyes as if he knew the basilisk would be there. "You can call her off." hisses a voice. It was cold and made Tom shiver slightly. The man hadn't spoken, however. "Who are you?" he demands, picking up Adrian's wand and aiming it at the stranger. "I am you. I am what we became." says the voice. The man slowly removes his turban when Tom hissed at his basalisk to turn off her death gaze. She nuzzles him, watching the man carefully. The man turns and Tom's eyes widen, his blood going cold at the...horror...standing before him. "This is what becomes of me?" he chokes out in shock and horror, his newly remade heart pounding in his chest.

Outside the chamber...

Fred and George race through the halls as fast as they can, hoping they would find help before it was too late. They didn't know Adrian as well as they would have liked to, but they knew he was a sweet, kind, and gentle soul. The last thing they wanted was for him to die. They see Professor McGonnagal and rush to her, speaking as one. "Professor! Professor, come quickly!" They cry, each grabbing a sleeve of her robes. "We know..." Fred began "Where Adrian..." George continues "Was taken!" They conclude quickly. "Now is not the time for one of your pranks, boys." She scolds, pulling her sleeves free of the confused and distraught teens. "But, Professor!" They say as one, but McGonnagal cuts them off. "Not, now!" She says, storming off to continue her search for Adrian Dreemur.

The two look at each other in shock and horror. What did that do now?! "Sans!" They say in unison before rushing back the way they had come towards Sans' office. They skid to a stop outside the door only to find it locked. They begin knocking loudly. "Professor! Professor!" They yell, trying to get the skeleton to open the door. When there was no response they grow paniced and rush to the Slytherin portait. They couldn't get in, but they hoped to get at least one of the Dreemurs. They were running out of options.

Luck finally graced them as, just as they arrive at the portrait Chara walks out. "Chara!" They rush over, then double over, panting heavily, having literally run all over the castle. "What? I'm busy." The boy huffs angrily, on edge. He had to find his little brother! Adrian could be anywhere! "We know where Adrian was taken!" The twins cry, ripping Chara's attention to them. "Where?!" He demands, grabbing their collars in desperation. Asriel and Frisk came running out of the portrait, having been told by another painting what was going on. "He's been..." George starts "Taken to a..." Fred adds "secret chamber under the school!" They finish in unison. "Show us!" Asriel says, sharp lines of black appearing on his face as his eyes black out.

The children run as fast as they can back up to the girl's bathroom, not even pausing to acknowledge where they were going. The twins point to the sink and before they can even fully explain what they saw Asriel had two white blades in his hands. They looked fragile and didn't even look like they had proper blades, that is until bright rainbow light filled the voids in the blades and he slashed them, turning the sinks to rubble and revealing the opening. Frisk was the first to leap into the tunnel, followed by their brothers and the twins. Chara pulled a toy knife out of their pocket and flipped it in the air. It turned into a real knife in mid-air and they caught it by the handle. The twins had their wands out as the small group slowly makes their way through the tunnels. 'Hang in there, Adrian.' Frisk thought.

With Sans...

Sans paces his office. What was he missing?! That Diary...Adrian...UGH! The more he thought about it the more his skull felt like it was going to split open! His right eye flashed yellow as the realization hit him. His skull...someone was messing with it...SOMEONE WAS MESSING WITH HIS HEAD! But, why? Why would someone mess with his head unless... "Oh shi..." he shortcuts back to Slytherin common room, grabbing Adrian's bag and dumping it out. He grabs Adrian's favorite quill and focused his soul magic on it. It was faint, but there was a hint of red glow to the tip. He curses himself for not seeing it sooner. "Sans, you idiot!" He scolds himself, running to the boys' dorm to get the rest of his kids only to find the room empty. His hp drops slightly in his fear. "FRISK?! CHARA?! ASRIEL?!" He calls, looking for the three. He runs from the dorm, grabbing a random he sees outside, who happens to be Draco. "Where are they?! Did you see?!" he asks in a panic. "Who?" Draco asks, confused and a little scared. "My kids!"

* * *

What will Tom do know that he knows what he's become? Will the Dreemurs get to Adrian in time? Will Sans? Who was hiding the truth about Tom's diary from Sans this whole time? (TBH, that one's a bit obvious. XD ) Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are my fuel!


End file.
